Buccaneer Blues
Morgana: Let's see... We need to borrow the boat at the docks and head towards the Low Seas. Lamnimon: Let's go, ask the people right now. They asked them and gave up Flamon: (Sigh) At this rate, we might as well swim to the Low Seas. Morgana: No way! You know, I don't like the Water! Flitmon: Well, you can't blame them for this. They probably need every boat they've got to make ends meat. Morgana: Wait! Hold your Chocobos. Didn't somebody mention a pirate ship was purked at the piers? KoRaimon: Yeah, they did say that. Why? Morgana: Because I have a plan, Why don't we beat up those Pirates and Commodore their ship? Tromon: I don't know about this. Because, it's not gonna be easy. Dogmon: Well, we can't just go in with Mirages and Digimon's blazing. We might just be able to sneak off with it. Morgana: They're pirates, right? Who's gonna file a complaint? Strabimon: Well, it's going to be difficult, but if we don't get our butts in gears, Wizardmon who turned into Mistymon, or those strange Digimons who has Pengimon and Ottermon's Symbols, might come along and really rain on our parade. Anteatermon: Lesser of two evils it is! Docks, here we come! They went to the Dock Tama: Not exactly the most cheerful the-place Geopardmon: You tell me, Mirages is roaming around the Docks.￼ Goatmon: These docks need docked a few points. Let's watch our step. They saw a Cannon Pengimon: What's this? Morgana: A Cannon? I wonder if... Hm... He went inside Morgana: Fits perfect to- Then the Cannon fired him Morgana: MEEEEE!!!! Minutes Later Morgana: Ow, that really hurt! Tama: It is. Naturally, this must the-be how the locals get around Flamingomon: Uh-huh. Naturally.. They went ahead and the bell just creep Tromon Tromon: I don't like this. Ottermon: What do you mean? Tromon: The Chime sounded like it could wake the dead. Pengimon: Wait, you don't mean... mean... Tromon: Yes. Flamon: Man, I'm getting kinda tired of the cold￼. Tama: Maybe, you should have thought of that the-before you came up with this plan. Ladybugmon: Yeah, Morgana. Nobody ever said anything about having to fight past of these Stupid Mirages and Digimon. Pengimon: Oh well. I did read that cold weather helps keep you focused, so I guess it's not of that bad. See, shining uses less energy than a-￼ Morgana: Ahhh! Man, do I just loved the cold! Well, come on, come on. No time like the present! They saw new Symbol Strabimon: That one looks new. Tama: Yes the-sir, that's the Flutter symbol. You'll the-need a Mirage with the Flutter ability. They saw the ship Morgana: There's one! The pirates ship! Dogmon: Yeah, I don't think there's any debate about that. Tama: Let's be the-sneaky. They went to the ship Geopardmon: Okay, let's hide. They hide and the Moogle Knows the the Stowaways are here Moogle: Stowaways, Kupo! Morgana: What, Stowaways? You mean us?￼ Flamon: Well, I'd say the pot knows a kettle when it sees it. Moogle: Kupo! All paws on deck, Kupo! Then many Moogles ￼appeared Tama: We're out-the-numbered, Kupo! Pengimon: What do we do now, Kupo! Morgana: We have to fight, of course. And you stop saying, "Kupo!" Kupo. Oh! Now you make me say that!￼ They fight them and defeated them Moogle: You got us, Kupo... ???: You are no good. It was Armadillomon ￼and he summon a Sea monster named Syldra Moogle: It's Captain Armadillomon, Kupo! Flamon: What the!? Morgana: It created a Thresholds!? Tama: Th-that Mirage must be mega the-powerful! Armadillomon: What kind of Digimons would ship my crew into shape? Pengimon Oh, you're welcome! But I thought we just beat them up. Even Anteatermon. Anteatermon: Why you little! He choke him Anteatermon: We are not beaten yet! Morgana: He's right, Pengimon! That's what he said, you doofus. Armedillomon: Wow, what are you, comedians? Too bad. If you're the ones who was Stowaways from pirates then you know what comes next. So long, clowns! Morgana: Clowns, where? Pengimon: "Clowns?" Why is it "clowns," plural? They are fighting it with their Hybrid Form and they defeated it Tama: Don't the-give up! If we kicked the bucket inside a Thresholds we're all but the-done ￼for! Kumamon: But they're... They're too strong! ???: I have you now. Hide Patamon all you want, but you can't hide-and-seek with destiny. Armedillomon: Wizardmon of Saronia? Why is he here? Agunimon: Him again? Kazemon: He followed us here!? Then Wizardmon became Mistymon Armedillomon: What the!? Tama: Out of the hydra and into the crack-the-pot! What are we gonna the-do? Mistymon: Doesn't this make you just want to kiss kismet? These devine designs... Is fate great? Now that it's brought us together, anything could happen. Just imagine. Are we destined for something bigger? Or could it be.. our cookies are merely meant to crumble? Now, Hybrid Digimon. These questions... Are all yours and mine to answer! They are fighting him and defeated him Mistymon: So this is how.. the dice have rolled... He disappeared Kumamon: Wow! Armedillomon: You guys...Can you tell me what happened? They explained everything about it Armedillomon: So, the Federation replaced Wizardmon with one of their Digimons? Ranamon: Actually, we're not too sure about that ourselves. Grumblemon: Everything we told you is true. Tama: Honest to the-goodness!￼ Armedillomon: Well, believe me, I'd not put anything past those federation dogs, but if they have monsters like ''that ''in power... Loweemon: Listen, Armedillomon. You wouldn't happen to know where they're headquarters? The Federation, I mean. Armedillomon: Bahamut's Citadel? No one knows a lick and that, Mr.￼ Lobomon: It worth a try... Armedillomon: Why? Was that the reason for trying to sneak aboard my ship? To go off on some wild goose chase? Beetlemom: Uhh...￼ the whole is Morgana's! Armedillomon: Really Morgana: What? Me? Oh, I would never ever--- I mean I don't even like ship's, not that there's anything wrong with your--- Please, don't walk me to the Plank! Armedillomon: Don't worry, I won't. You see, I might be able to help you guys in your way after all. If you ''are ''the Legendary Warriors--- the ones the Prophecy mentions-- then I recall the same Prophecy mentioning where you're supposed to go. Mercurymon: Wait! You mean there's more to it? Armedillomon: Mof! You've read the Prophecy, haven't you? Moogle: Aye, I have, Kupo! The Prophecy says quite clearly that the Legendary Warriors will collect four Keys, open up a pathway to the Crystal Tower brave it dangers, and mount the very heavens, Kupo! Arbormon: Four Keys? Lobomon: Wait, the Crystal Tower? Agunimon: Hmm.. So mog, I don't suppose you know where the four Keys might be? Moogle: I'm afraid I know of only the first one, Kupo! Dogmon: Then one more than I do! Moogle: Kupo! The first key is said to lie in a... Oh, 'twas a valley of fire, Kupo!￼ Agunimon: Valley of fire? I kinda like that place. Where's that? Armedillomon: I can't think of one place. The fire valleys in Babil, down to the south of the Low Seas. Goatmon: Ugh, there's those low Seas again. Meanwhile Dark Korikakumon: What laboratory. All these twists and little turns. But fate must be allowed to run its course... He and Sealmon laugh evil